


Love, Regina

by RegalPixieDust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPixieDust/pseuds/RegalPixieDust
Summary: Best friends Robin and Regina are suddenly separated when Robin and his family move back to London from America. Can their friendship survive years and miles? Will they gamble everything for true love? Two letters shared between them during their separation.





	Love, Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday’s entry for movie week. Using my Wildcard here and choosing the movie Love, Rosie. 
> 
> Robin and Regina are equally stubborn when it comes to each other, watching the other embark on a life without the other. Here are two letters that proved as turning points in their relationship.

_ 11th November, 1998 _

Dearest Robin,

You are getting married. Little Robin Locksley is tying the knot. I can’t believe it. It feels like just yesterday we were walking home from school together, talking about all the ways we were going to grow up and take on the world, or how when we were a bit older you would constantly prove that you could hold your alcohol to a lethal degree.

Choosing the person you want to share the rest of your life with is one of the most important decisions any of us makes. Ever. Because when it’s wrong, it turns your life to grey. And sometimes you don’t even notice until you wake up one morning and realise that years have gone by.

We both know about that one, Robin.

Your friendship has brought glorious technicolour to my life. It’s been there even in the darkest of times and I am the luckiest person alive to have it. I hope I didn’t take it for granted. I think maybe I did. Because sometimes you don’t see the best thing that ever happened is sitting right there, right under your nose. And that’s fine too. It really is. Because I’ve realised that no matter where you are, or what you’re doing, or who you’re with, I will always, honestly, truely, completely, love you.

I will always guard your dreams, Robin. No matter how weird or twisted they get. I’ll see you soon, for your big day, to happily toast to the bride and groom.

Love,

Regina

 

_ 21st March, 2008 _

Regina,

I return to London tomorrow, but before I go I need to write this letter to you. All of my feelings have been bubbling inside me and are finally overflowing from this pen, and I’m leaving this for you so that you don’t feel as if I’m putting you under any great pressure. I understand that you will need to take time to decide on what I am about to say.

I know what’s going on, Regina. You’ve been my best friend for years and I can see the sadness you try to hide behind your eyes. I know that Graham isn’t gone for work this weekend. You could never lie to me; you were always atrocious at it. Your eyes betray you every single time. You don’t have to pretend that everything is perfect around me because I see that it isn’t. I can see that Graham is a selfish man who has absolutely no idea just how lucky he is, and it destroys me.

He is the luckiest man in the world to have you, Regina, but he doesn’t deserve even a fraction of you, and you deserve a world more. You deserve someone who loves you with every single beat of his heart, someone who thinks about you constantly, someone who spends every second of every day wondering if you’re okay and if you’re happy. You need someone who can help you reach your dreams and be there for you as you conquer your fears. You need someone who will treat you with respect, who will love every part of you, especially the parts of yourself you struggle to love. You should be with someone who makes you smile, really smile, the kind of smile that makes your face ache after a while. Someone who should have taken the chance to be with you years ago instead of becoming scared and being too afraid to try.

I’m not scared anymore, Regina. I am not afraid to try. I know what that feeling was at your wedding, the rotten hole in my stomach that knocked me down - it was jealousy. My heart broke when I saw the woman I love turning away from me to walk toward another man, a man she planned to spend the rest of her life with. I was imprisoned at that moment, sentenced to years ahead of me without being able to tell you how I feel or hold you the way I have always wanted to.

Twice we have stood behind each other at the altar, Regina. Twice. And twice we got it all wrong. I needed you to be there for my wedding day, but I was too blind to see that deep in my soul I needed you to just be the reason.

I should have never let your lips leave mine all those years ago. I should have never pulled away. I should have shoved aside the panic. Instead, I wasted years letting the universe separate us. Give me the chance to make them up to you. I love you, and I want to be with you and Henry. Always.

You are my future, Regina.

Please think about it. Don’t waste your life with a man who will never love you the way I will. This is our opportunity to stop being afraid and have faith in second chances. I promise I’ll make you happy.

All my love,

Robin

  
  
  



End file.
